


The Rink

by Iggy_Fenn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Fenn/pseuds/Iggy_Fenn
Summary: Souda was never good at roller skating





	The Rink

"Shit!"

Souda yelped as he lost his balance yet again and went crashing to the floor. His already-bruised tailbone howled in protest, and he groaned. How could everyone else in the entire 77th class make skating look so effortlessly easy, while he was left losing his footing every ten seconds? They were on a field trip to give the exam-exhausted teachers a break from the obnoxious kids, but Souda seemed to be the only one who had a complete inability to skate. It just wasn't fair that some people should get all the talent, he grumbled inwardly as he climbed shakily to his feet and cautiously made his way back out of the rink.

Gundam Tanaka, was the Ultimate Breeder who was very well known unfortunately for Souda. He seemed to be the only one who didn't like the fucking idiot and his 4 dark devas of destruction, and even though he refused to admit to even himself, there was really nothing about Gundam to be hated. The Breeder even went out of his way to be nice to Souda.

It pissed him off.

Souda sighed, flopping down at one of the tables outside the skating rink and wincing when a sudden pain shot through his bruised hips. Gingerly, he crossed his legs and shifted to one side so he wouldn't be sitting directly on his tailbone, wondering for the umpteenth time in the past hour why the hell he'd agreed to come on this trip.

The skating rink was dimly lit, green and blue and red lights casting fuzzy shadows among all the other ultimates, laughing and talking happily over the loud music. Souda wondered what it was like to really skate; it seemed fun. Or, at least, it looked fun.

Even though all of his grade was out there on the big rink, one boy stood out from all the others, weaving and sweeping through curves with seemingly effortless grace. Souda watched with envy as the boy swerved on invisible wings, slipping into a fleeting spin and shooting forward even faster than before.

Gundam Tanaka was a swan.

"Hey, Souda!"

An obnoxious voice jolted Souda from his thoughts, and he looked up to see his friend Akane grinning down at him like a maniac.

"Why aren't you skatin', dude?" Akane exclaimed, dragging the protesting Souda to his feet. She pulled Souda haphazardly toward the edge of the rink once more, steering him by the wrist and completely ignoring the shorter boy's constant slipping and near-falls. Once they had neared the center of the white-painted concrete floor under the glowing lights, Akane let go of Souda's arm with a bright grin.

"Well, gotta run! See ya, Souda!"

And with that, she turned on his heel and skated away; Souda was left stranded in the center of the rink.

He sighed, standing there for a moment and trying to decide what to do next. He didn't want to hurt his knees or tailbone any more than they were already, but it looked as if there was no choice. Souda groaned and started very tentatively back toward the edge of the floor.

But just as he was about to relax a bit, Souda felt his legs begin to slip out from under him and panicked yet again. Oh, no, his knees couldn't take another fall-

Suddenly a pair of warm arms grabbed him from behind, gently pulling him upward and placing him back on his feet just before he tumbled to the floor.

"Don't hurt yourself, mortal," a kind voice murmured in his ear.

Souda sighed as the person's hands carefully left him, one warm palm still hovering over his back just in case he fell again.

"Bit late for that," he snorted, trying to move forward and stumbling almost immediately. The person behind him caught him quickly, chuckling.

"So I can see."

Souda felt himself being gently pushed toward the edge of the rink, the other person's arms firm and warm around his waist to keep him up.

"Push your foot out, then use it to push off, like you're walking. That is almost it pink haired one, no no you have to keep your wheels on your skates on the ground which you would walk on."

Suddenly Souda stopped dead, and would've spun around if he hadn't been concentrating more on not breaking his neck at the moment. That way of talking could only belong to one person he knew...

"Hamster boy!" he snarled. "Get your hands off me, you fucking-"

Again, Souda stumbled, and Gundam caught him just in time to gently let him down on a bench. Souda was dismayed to see the ultimate smiling.

"I was merely helping, my dark one," Gundam said mildly, straightening up and turning toward the concession stand. "I'll go get us something to keep us going with energy."

Souda immediately stood up again, miraculously managing to stay on his feet. "No," he said quickly.

Gundam raised a questioning eyebrow, and Souda immediately felt his face go pink, praying that the low lights would disguise it as he quickly looked down in embarrassment. "I-I mean, you don't have to do that."

God dammit, why was he being nice to him?

The eyebrow lowered again, and Gundam chuckled, touching his shoulder gently and making Souda bite his lip when his stomach did a giddy flip. "But I would like to help you," he said with a smile, fucking perfect eyes glistening under the lights. Souda blushed even more, suddenly feeling like a total dork and wishing he could sink through the floor. Gundam just shot him another mysterious smile and skated off for the concession stand, weaving between people and the dancing lights until he disappeared from view.

"Have you ever participated in this activity that you mortals called skating?"

Gundam sat across from him, legs crossed and feet just brushing his own beneath the table as they sat together, talking and drinking their sodas. Souda tried to keep on edge, but something about Gundam was just so disarming that he actually found himself-God forbid-enjoying their conversation. He kept noticing all of the breeder's annoying little habits, which was quite unsettling as well, from the tiny flip of his hair to get it out of his face, to the nibbling at the end of his straw while he listened to Souda talk. Gundam was a good listener, and very curious.

Souda sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, but all the same he just couldn't seem to throw these questions back in Gundam's face. He finally settled on a small shrug, taking another sip of his soda. "Sure I have," he said, though it came out with a fair bit less venom than he would've liked. It almost sounded... he winced at the thought. Friendly. "I'm just awful at it."

Gundam chuckled, shaking his head, and again Souda tried to ignore that little hair flip to get the bangs out of his face. His hair looked so soft... For one disturbing moment, Souda almost found himself wanting to just reach out and touch it.

"Where are you getting all this hamster business, if you don't mind my asking?" He asked, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "It interests me."

Souda looked up, meeting his gaze, looking over the handsome face under the soft lights. His eyelashes were long and silvery, lips not too full, but not thin either. Perfect. He had a scar-the remainder of a lighting bolt. His skin was smooth and soft-looking, almost glowing with a slight, pale as could be. Gundam was nothing like a hamster. His eyes were clear and deep. Souda felt a pang of guilt.

Finally he contented himself with a small shrug, tearing his eyes away and going back to looking at the table again, now twisting his hands uncomfortably.

"I-I don't really know," he mumbled. "It's sort of a nickname, I guess. I mean you alway have your hamsters on ya so I guess"

Gundam chuckled, and again Souda could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Hamsters are one of the strongest and smartest beast in the realm. I take it as a complement from you tamer of auto motives," Gundam smiled. 

Souda tried to keep the surprise off of his face, but it must've showed, even in the dim and flashing lights of the skate rink, because Gundam reached across the table to brush his fingertips softly over Souda's hand, smiling a little sadly.

"You are the only mortal in our class to honestly hold any hate towards me, why would I need be to hate the one that has pink eyes?"

Souda bit his lip. Suddenly he felt terrible for treating Gundam the way he did.

Gundam seemed to notice, and stood from his side of the table to offer Souda his hand. "Would you like to try again with me pink haired one?"

Souda eyed the hand apprehensively, and Gundam gently brushed it over his shoulder, as though reading his thoughts-but that still didn't offer much comfort.

"But I'll fall," he said in a small voice, twisting his hands again. Gundam chuckled, slipping his hand between Souda's and gently locking their fingers to pull him to his feet. Souda looked at him as he stood shakily, blushing a little and praying the sudden eruption of butterflies in his stomach had absolutely nothing to do with the simple touch, and feeling even more heat rush to his face when Souda gave his hand a little squeeze, not letting go once he was standing.

"I'll catch you, you seem to not be affected by my posinious body" Gundam whispered. Souda's face flushed even more, if that was humanly possible, and he stared down at their feet as Gundam gently began pulling the two of them back out onto the rink.

"Then I'll drag you down with me, hamster chan" Souda muttered darkly, and Gundam slightly chuckled, picking up their pace a little, though he seemed to be sure he was keeping away from any other groups of students. It was less crowded now, with more people taking breaks and sitting down at the tables. Souda finally looked up, his grip on Gundam's hand tightening, and he tried to ignore the way those deep eyes sparkled and caught the light as the taller boy turned to him.

He looked just about to speak, when suddenly one extremely loud Ibuki came shooting past them, screeching at the top of her voice, hands in the air and autopilot steering mechanism apparently switched to Rampage. Souda finally realized his screeching was actually singing along with the music-and managed to turn just in time to see the girl go rocketing into the rink wall at what must've been 90 miles an hour. He winced at the crash, watching in something akin to both horror and amazement as Ibuki simply backed up, dusted herself off, and went flying off in another direction, weaving haphazardly between the other skaters and resuming her screeching din. Souda watched her go.

"Oh my hell," he muttered, laughing a little and shaking his head.

"I believe that sums it up," Gundam agreed.

Since then, Souda and Gundam had pretty much had the luxury of their own entertainment committee, right out there on the rink; Ibuki was a riot. People filtered in and out, skating and eating and chatting with friends, and even two hours later, Souda was still holding tightly onto Gundam's hand for balance-though his butterflies hadn't calmed one bit. Every time Gundam gave his fingers a squeeze, his stomach flipped and his heart decided to leap up to join his esophagus.

He still hadn't decided if he liked this feeling yet.

It turned out that the cause of Ibuki's insanity was the caffeinated soda-and once Souda had gotten used to the girl's craziness, it was, in a word, hilarious. There had been a few times when he and Gundam had both collapsed from laughter, and had to wait a few minutes for it to die down again before they could climb back to their feet and expect to stay there for any significant amount of time. Of course, Souda could never-unless Gundam was there, helping him up, and letting the smaller boy hold his hand for support.

There had been one particular occasion where Souda had gotten to meet Toko the founder of the Fangirl R. A. P. E. Association, and had abruptly decided he would give his utmost effort to never get on her bad side.

"Self-centered!"

"AWESOME!"

"Arrogant!"

"AWESOME!"

"Bigheaded!"

Apparently this was an argument that happened quite a lot; Toko didn't seem to be convinced that Ibuki was 'awesome'-and that meant she must defend her awesomeness to the very end. Ibuki seemed to have absolutely no fear of the scissors that she was now raising menacingly, her eyes flashing, and she yelled back anyway.

"AWESOME!"

"RETARDED!"

"AWESOME!"

Meanwhile, Gundam and Souda hung near them, watching the action and trying not to laugh.

"SNOOTY!"

"AWESOME!"

"CONCEITED!"

"AWESOME!"

"NO, I'M AWESOME!" Toko shouted. The scissors coming closer to Ibuki

Ibuki stopped screaming to look at her incredulously, seemingly totally thrown. She stared at her for a moment, then stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "No you're not, you obsess over men who will never love you back."

WHAM.

Souda and Gundam both cringed. "Egh... That's got to hurt," Souda muttered, shivering as he glanced between where Ibuki was now slightly bleeding in the middle of the rink and Toko, or (someone else, another personality?) huffily retreating back.

"I must agree," Gundam shrugged, still wincing a bit but giving Souda's hand one of those gentle squeezes that made his heart race and feel like it was going to pound its way out of his chest. 

Souda looked at him, but before he got a chance to reply the lights suddenly dimmed and the strobes lit up faster, all flashing colors now among the velvety darkness.

"Wait-what's going on?" Souda muttered, shifting backward a little skittishly. Gundam just smiled, shaking his head.

"Just changing the sounds of the melodic beats, tamer of auto motives," he said quietly. He turned to Souda, looking a little sheepish. "Er, Souda-do you mind relaxing just a little more? You're currently crushing my hand."

"Oh! I, um..." Dammit dammit dammit, why did he always feel like such an idiot? "Yeah, sorry," he muttered, face burning as he let go of Gundam's hand and stumbled again almost immediately. Gundam chuckled, making him blush even more as warm arms slipped around his waist, because they felt oh god so much better than they should because wasn't Souda supposed to hate this man oh no it wasn't supposed to happen like this! Gundam was starting to skate backward now, taking Souda with him as the new song came on.

"The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came..."

Souda nearly tripped again, but Gundam caught him and gently held him closer than before, now rubbing tiny circles into his back that made his entire body tingle, and he bit his lip, trying to convince himself that the stupid butterflies really didn't feel good, even though now he was sure they did.

"If you do not mind the poison in my body, you may hold onto my body," Gundam murmured as Souda stumbled again, but he shook his head, feeling a little dizzy with all this closeness.

"C-can we just go sit back down?" he asked, voice coming out a lot smaller than he'd intended, but Gundam seemed to get the message; he nodded, carefully letting go of Souda's waist to take his hand and lead him back out of the rink.

As it turned out, their table had been taken by Toko and her R. A. P. E. association who had Sonia, Hiyoko, and others from the class below them, and Souda and Gundam only had to exchange glances to know that there was no way in hell either one of them was sitting near that insanity. So Souda let Gundam lead him to a corner that was shadowed from all the brilliantly flashing lights, where no one could interrupt their conversation.

They sat there for a moment in silence, listening to the music and leaning back against the wall, before Souda felt Gundam take his hand again and looked up to find his eyes staring into his.

"Souda, I know you don't share the same feeling for me as I do you, and you may want to cut off communication with me for this but..."

As Gundam spoke he leaned in closer, and Souda froze, knowing what was coming, part of him wanting to just close that distance and kiss Gundam within an inch of his life, and another part of him wanting to shove him away and get the hell outta there.

Their breaths were mingling, Gundam's ghosting over his face softly as he paused, eyes flickering upward to meet Souda's for a moment, before they fell shut and that perfect pair of lips locked over his. Souda gasped, and a second later Gundam's hand was behind his neck, and he was tasting cinnamon and sugar and warm, sweet vanilla as a hot tongue gently slipped into his mouth.

Before he knew what he was doing, Souda's eyes had fallen shut.

And he was kissing back.

Gundam seemed pleasantly surprised, running his tongue along the inside of Souda's spikey teeth gently, and Souda sighed before he could stop himself, pressing closer, hands sliding over his chest, moving upward so he could slide his arms around Gundam's neck. Suddenly it felt like all his nerves were in overload, as he moaned softly and pulled himself into Gundam's lap, laughing slightly as he felt the other boy smile against his mouth, feeling him pull away a little to kiss over the corner of his mouth and over his jaw, then move back to his lips for one final kiss before pulling away. His eyes locked with Souda's. Souda smiled, leaning down to rest his head on the strong shoulder. Gundam hugged him close.

"My dark one I have had strong feelings for you," he whispered. "I've been looking forward to this field trip for ages."

"Why?" Souda whispered back.

"Because of you my dear, you are what you mortals say 'adorable' when you are embarrassed."

"Oh, shut up," Souda mumbled into Gundam shoulder, feeling a deep rumble beneath his ear when Gundam laughed.

"Sonia told me you were splanning on not attending on the trip," he murmured, rubbing Souda's back in warm circles and holding his hand as they sat there in their corner, safely out of sight. "I'm glad your presences is here mortal, or should I say my Dark Angle."

Souda laughed quietly, feeling Gundam press a trail of warm, soft kisses over his jaw. "I'm going to feel like a truck ran me over tomorrow, like the one that hit me when we were looking for Nagito, from all these bruises-but I am too."


End file.
